My Only Love
by dedkake
Summary: Quatre's gundam blows in the middle of a mission. what is Trowa's reaction going to be? 3x4 1x2 mentioned COAUTHORED BY CONNOR WOLF!


My Only Love

A Gundam Wing Song/death/romance fic By: Dilly Pickle and Connor Wolf.

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing! We borrowed it from our neighbors, that offer us popcorn in a bag. We don't like popcorn. We like Trowa and Quatre and Duo and Heero and Relena is a bitch. Wufie too. Well, maybe. But we don't own them, so ha, ha. Oh yeah! We don't' own the song "My Only Love" either.

Start

Trowa watched in horror as Sandrock took three direct hits to the back. "Noooooo. . . !" he screamed, as Heavyarms dropped to it's knees. "No." 

Trowa jumped down from his gundam and ran to Quatre's. He banged on the hatch, waiting for the response within. "Quatre." he repeated over and over and over as he banged on the hatch. Finally, it opened. Trowa looked down at the small blonde who lay there limp in his restraints. "QUATRE! Wake up. . ." he said, shaking the other piolet lightly. 

Quatre looked up from his hunched-over position. "What is it, Trowa?" he said, moaning in pain. 

"You can't die, not yet. . ." Trowa said, breaking Quatre's restraints causing the boy to fall into his arms. 

"Why not? Wufie and Heero did, why not me too?" Quatre asked. 

"Because, because," Trowa looked into the blue eyes staring up at him and knew suddenly exactly what he was going to say, "because I love you." 

Quatre's eyes got wide, and Trowa was struck with a horrible thought. What if he doesn't, doesn't swing my way? and he saw the shooting star pass over his head. He wished for. . . Quatre suddenly grinned, almost like Duo. "Trowa, I. . . I. . . "

*************

Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control

  
  


Now we both know

The secrets bared

The feelings show

  
  


Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

On a shooting star

  
  


**************

"I. . . I . . . I love you too. . . Trowa." 

He couldn't believe it. Someone loved him, Quatre of all people, loved him, the silent soldier. "Don't die. It's not fair. I love you, and I've just realized it." Trowa said, tears running down his face as he hugged Quatre, rocking him back and forth gently. 

Trowa looked over his shoulder when heard the giant machine. Deathscythe was there, looking down. The saddened voice from inside asked, "Is he dead?" 

Trowa looked back down at Quatre and put his hand on his neck, to check for pulse. He shook his head in disbelief, he was gone, never to return. "Well? Is he?" Duo asked. 

"No, no. It can't be. He can't die!" Trowa cried into the forsaken battlefield.

  
  


*************

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

  
  


Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only Love

****************

Duo jumped down from Deathscythe and came up to Trowa. "S' ok. We can make it through. Come on, lets leave. It isn't safe for us to be out of our gundams here. There are still mobile suits out. We didn't get them all." 

"No. No, no, no, no, no! It doesn't work that way! He was too kind and caring! He's not supposed to die! Why couldn't I have died?! Why?!" Trowa screamed, tears running down his face anew. 

"I feel the same way about Heero, but we can't do anything now. They're gone. We have to go on. They would want that." Duo said, putting his hand on Trowa's shoulder. 

"No! I can't leave him! No!" Trowa shouted, rubbing his face in Quatre's hair. 

"Look, I've known Heero for a long time, it should be harder for me, you didn't know that you loved him 'til just now." Duo said, bending down to sit next to Trowa. 

"But I have known. I've always known it, I just never admitted it." Trowa said, looking up at Duo. 

  
  


**************

You've reached the deepest part

Of the feeling in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

  
  


***********

"Lets go." Duo said, jumping back into his gundam. 

Trowa stood up and looked at Quatre's dead body. "It's not supposed to end like this." Deathscythe turned to leave, not knowing what Trowa was thinking. 

Trowa looked at the gun on his belt, and lifted it up. This is right. He bent down and kissed his dead angel lightly on the forehead. He stood up again and cocked the gun, pointing it at his temple. "I'm coming love." he said, then pulled the trigger. There was a quick moment of pain, and then, nothingness.

  
  


***********

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

  
  


Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

  
  


My only love

  
  


************

Epilogue

Duo heard the shot, but he knew that he was too late. He turned around, and saw two bodies there. They were both dead. Trowa and Quatre, hand in hand. He was alone.


End file.
